Kyra Albanar
"Well... I suppose if the world is destroyed, then there won't be anymore places for me to relax in... Count me in, I guess... *yawn*." ~ ''Kyra Albanar - Upon joining the party. ''"Mom... Really..? You... Your the reason... why people suffer...?! I... I can't believe you..." ~ Kyra ''- Talking with Auria Biography Kyra has lived a very exciting life. She was a noble princess, of the country of Alrago, and a very skilled archer. However, all of that changed, when she became the Priestess of the Temple of Earth. Kyra is polite (Though she does cuss a little...) and well-mannered to her friends and family, despite her political positions, and has a very good temperate. Though, she does enjoy the occasional practical joke from time to time, and hates anyone that would harm Nature. She is very forgiving as well (As in Chapter 15, when Kevin returns to the party, out of everyone that didn't know him, Kyra is the fastest to forgive him for the betrayal.) and enjoys her friends' company. Appearence Kyra wears a bright green T-shirt, with lime green pants originally. However, when the party returns to Castle Alrago with Kyra, she is wears her "Princess" dress, which is light green, except for the chest area. Her chestguard is a gold-ish color. She also has Heterochromia, which was contracted through an unknown reason. However, despite wearing her princess outfit, she still wears sneakers under her dress. Abilities Kyra is exceptionally talented with Archery-type weapons, such as Bows and Crossbows. She's also been seen able to use guns. For Melee weapons, Kyra wields Gauntlets, but nothing past that. Kyra is also able to manipulate both Wind and Earth magic. Past that, Kyra boasts the third highest speed out of everyone (Thomas and Akina tieing for first) and fourth for Magic resistance (Following Tobilas, Keith, and Kevin). Lastly, Kyra has the 4th highest critical rate (Following Akina, Thomas, and Incendio), but past that, Kyra boasts nothing else spectacular. Skill List Physical Magical Passive Fatal Bursts Nature's Burst - Kyra fires a magic-enchanted arrow into the ground, causing stalagmites to impale the enemy party. She then jumps over the enemy party and spins rapidly, vertically, sending off arrows to crash into her foes. Inflicts Earth damage. Heaven's Lament - Kyra fires off dozens of arrows into the air, with rain down on her foes randomly. The higher level Kyra is, the more arrows she is able to fire off, due to increased speed and strength. Nature's Destruction - Using the power of Earth and Wind, Kyra rips her opponent apart with various weapons crafted from Earth and Wind magic. She then finishes by tossing her opponent above the clouds with intense pressure in a burst of wind, and slams them down onto the ground. Inflicts Stun (100%), Confusion (100%), Silence (50%) and/or Death (15%). Ignores resistancies and defenses against Wind, Earth and Magic damage. Synergies : ''See Article: Forgotten Testament IV - Synergies and Burst Synergies Burst Synergies﻿ : See Article: Forgotten Testament IV - Synergies and Burst Synergies Music Theme Quotes ﻿ Category:Forgotten Testament IV Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes